Animal
by Shaida
Summary: What happens when Sonic has to tell everyone about his secretive relationship with Shadow the Hedgehog? How will Amy Rose deal?


** Author's Note:**

**I'M NOT DEAD! **_ Le Gasp~_

Really really sorry about that! Don't worry, I'm still working on "LifeLine" and some new ones I think you would get a kick out of!!

**(**view profile page to see coming up stories**)  
><strong>

This isn't really a new concept or anything, it just popped into my head while I was going through YouTube, checkin out Sonadow videos. I found one that had the song "Animal" by Neon Trees and was instantly enslaved by the whole idea. o_o  
>Actually, it was "Thanks For The Memories" by Fall Out Boys that really started it, but when I started writing, the less suited the song became, so I found "Animal"! Don't you just love when things work out in the end? 030<p>

BTW the song lyrics are in _italics_

* * *

><p>"Karaoke night hm?" I raised a blue eye ridge, "I didn't know a club like this had stuff like that."<p>

I glanced around as if questioning my surroundings.

A low stage in the corner of the large room confirmed Rouge's plans where sensible.

The bar area was full of Mobiens drinking their beverages, some on their own, other chatting loudly with their buddies and partners.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as the vents above puffed out cool air.

'I had to admit, Rouge had gotten herself a pretty nice bar.' I admired, gazing at the neon signs and lights around and behind the bar.

"That's right." replied the bar tinder, Rouge the Bat, "And you'll be tonight's entertainment" she said, batting her long lashes while leaning forward to let a waitress pass from behind the counter.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, a look of surprise relevant on my face, "Are you saying I'm going to be singing? Do you even know-?"

She waved me off with her delicate gloved hand, interrupting my speech, "If it makes you feel any better, I invited your friends over at the bar tonight, including Shadow." She smirked, giving me a knowing look with her turquoise eyes.

She knew very well where Shadow and I stood when it came to relationships, and at this point, it was hard keeping the title at 'friends' much less rivals.

Only she and my best bud Tails had any real idea on what was going on, having been smart enough to figure it out on their own.

Not like any of my other friend are stupid or anything.

It's just Knuckles has his own priorities, Amy has her fantasies, and Cream; she's too young to care.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the sound of glass connecting with the wooden bar counter sounded, Rouge scooting a beverage towards me.

"It's on the house." she grinned, "I thought you might want to get a little pick me."

She then glanced at the clock with her hands on her curvy hips, "Your buddies should be here in 10 minutes. Drink up." the white bat stated.

She swiftly turned away to assist another costumer, her hips moving back and forth fluently as if she was on a runway.

'Well, what have I got to lose?' I thought, defeated as I took a sip from the strong alcohol while looking at the round time keeper, 'This is going to be a long night.'

Ten Minutes passed by as if it where a breeze, leaving three empty glasses in it's wake.

I never really new my limit only because I wasn't much of a drinker, but I was pretty sure it would be around four cups.

I groaned as I slouched forward, my arms folding flat against the counter, lowering my head as if ready to fall asleep.

But before I could settle in my new position, a squeal erupted from the far left of me. Unfortunately, I was to slow to react and found myself clumsily tumbling out of the bar stool along with Amy clinging onto me.

"Hi Sonic!" the pink hedgehog greeted, squeezing me to the point of losing all my oxygen supply.

She seemed to realize this when she let go to gaze at my now pale face. "Hehe, sorry about that." She giggled, her face burning with embarrassment.

"No problem Ames." I choked out, giving her a weak reassuring smile as the others made their way into the club.

"Hey there bro!" I exclaimed happily as Tails hugged me, much gentler compared to Amy's tackle.

I ruffled his bangs playfully, earning a laugh from the fox,

"Haha! Hey there Sonic. Long time no see!" he smiled, his name sakes rising in falling with a new found energy.

Knuckles was the third one to greet me, grinning as he threw me a fist bump with his large fist, careful not to impel my smaller fist onto his intimidating spikes.

"How's life on the island?" I asked, trying to start light conversion as I noticed someone major was missing from the small group of friends.

I glanced over to see Rouge also scanning for the same person I was looking for, disappointment masked on her face.

'Where was Shadow?' I thought worriedly, my hopes shot down when the door stayed closed, finding myself begging for it to move but to no avail.

I was distracted when Tails nudged me in the elbow, "Hey, what's wrong Sonic?" He asked with concern in his baby blues.

Then I realized I had completely missed what Knuckles had been saying. "Oh nothing.. Uh hey Knuxs could you repeat that?" I said, scratching my head in an a show of embarrassed apology.

"Geez man, what been up with you lately, you've been so distracted." he grunted, crossing his muscular arms over the symbol on his chest.

"I don't know what you mean?" I responded, earning a frustrated sigh from the red head.

Amy was the next to pipe in, "So Sonic! Weren't you gonna sing for us?" she asked excitedly, her dark greens sparkling from the neon lights.

"Uh yeah! I will! As soon as the rest of the party gets here." I stated, earning some questioning stares from Amy and Knuckles. Tails and Rouge being the only one who knew who I was waiting for.

"Who else is comin-?" he was interrupted when the noise of a door opening and shutting sounded in the weakly populated bar.

Everyone turned to see the one and only Shadow The Hedgehog.

I had the urge to run up to him and make out but I didn't want to freak out the people who where still obvious of our relationship.

'Well, that would soon change by tonight.' I thought deviously as my counterpart made his way over.

"Hey Shadow!" the young fox called out, waving him over to the group.

But before he could reach us, Rouge was on him, "What took you so long handsome?" she asked, tossing one arm around his neck.

I didn't have to look over to see that Knuckles was fuming.

It still puzzles me why the knucklehead still holds back his feelings for her.

Everyone knew that they where digging each other, Rouge always teasing him and Knuckles making fail attempts to ignore her.

It was obvious.

"I'm sorry I'm late." apologized the artificial hedgehog, completely brushing Rouge off as we made eye contact.

Knuckles took his chance to ague with the flirtatious bat while Tails tried to persuade Amy to pick out some seats for everyone. I couldn't help but chuckle, "The ultimate life form having to apologize? Never thought I'd see the day!" I couldn't help but tease.

He threw me a glare, his lips slowly curling into a smirk.

"Do you mind if we take this back stage?" He asked, already heading in that direction without a reply.

"It would be my pleasure." I called after him, jogging ahead of him to prove my point.

When we got there, Shadow wrapped his arms around me from behind as he made small kisses down my neck.

I smiled dreamily, still a little dazed from the intake of alcohol, "Haven't seen you for a while." I commented, twisting myself around to face him. He gave me a look of guilt that could have been mistaken for sadness.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I've been busy with G.U.N and-" Before he could properly state his excuse, I smashed my peach lips against his in longing. I really didn't care why he couldn't have visited me sooner, I was just happy that he was here with me.

The tension lifted as we continued to pass our lips against one another, quiet moans escaping our throats.

A kiss from his lips was a much better apology then the alternative.

Sparks flew as he moved his hands along my back, careful not to get to close to my spines that marked our species.

We soon stopped for a breather to only make contact again seconds later, too enveloped in the moment to care about our proper intake of air.

"I've missed you." I whispered, soon realizing how cheesy that sounded coming from me.

I swear, he could always make me brake without even lifting a finger.

'Ok, maybe my limit is three cups.' I thought shamefully, my cheeks blossoming into roses.

The other chuckled, "Have I ever told you how cute it is when you blush." he admired, placing a gloved hand on my cheek.

"Shut up!" I stammered, swatting his hand away, "Wait until I put you in my situation! We'll see who-". I was cut off when the curtains hiding us from view began to shift.

We quickly composed ourselves, patting down quills that became disoriented and shifting away from one another at a 'safe' distance.

Shadow taking his usual stance, his arms folded and his legs firmly holding him up, giving anyone who looked his way the idea that he was pissed.

Luckily, it was Tails who appeared from the other side of the curtains, having a bit of trouble moving the heavy mass of cloth.

"I thought I'd might find you guys here." the two tailed fox stated, giving a sigh of relieve as he pushed the last of the curtain to the side.

"Everybody who wants to watch is waiting." he informed, glancing in Shadow's direction.

"I got a saved seat for you." he offered, giving him the hint that it was time to leave.

Shadow nodded in understanding and began to follow the kitsune out when I made a grab for his wrist.

He looked over his shoulder quizzically before fully turning to face me.

"By the way, keep in mind this song is for you." I smirked, "But I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

My smile was reflected onto his muzzle as he closed the gap between them.

It was light and passionate, making me dizzy all over again.

I was amazed how easily he could make me feel weak in the knees, 'Was this what love felt like?' I wondered as the soft kiss ended.

He took one of my hands into his and gave it a small peck.

I couldn't stop my face from turning a deep shade of red. 'Damn faker.' I thought, humiliated about how easily he could do that.

"Then I'm sure it will be great." my lover commented, smirking deviously, his rubies sparklingly with amusement.

The moment was shattered when a cough was purposely made from an expecting fox. "Heh, sorry buddy." I said, taking my kissed hand away and playfully shoving the other hedgehog away before birds started braking out in song.

Tails held the curtain for the disowned black hedgehog, allowing him to pass without having to struggle with the dreaded thick cloth.

Before following Shadow out he turned to me, "Since when can you sing?" he asked sincerely, his large ears perked forward with interest.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I used to be in a band when I was younger." I sighed at the memory, "But I don't know if I still have that singing voice I once had, it might be a little rusty." I stated truthfully, a little discouraged with that said.

My little brother smiled sweetly, "I'm sure you'll do great." he said, giving me a thumbs up before leaving me to prepare.

I smiled at the encouragement, feeling a sense of gratitude for having such wonderful companions.

I was real lucky to have accepting friends.

Well, I don't know about Amy but I think Knuckles would be alright with it, it's not like it would change me or anything else.

But I did have to admit, I was worried on how the pink hedgehog would take it.

She's been attached to me by the hip the first time I saved her, automatically assuming that I loved her that way.

'This is not going to be easy for her.' I thought unpleasantly, 'But if I conceal it to long, it will probably upset her even more when I tell her.' I sighed with defeat.

"There's no way around it." I comment to myself, "At least I now know what song I'll be singing, whether she understands the meaning or not."

It was then I stepped out from behind the curtains onto the brightly lit stage.

I had actually expected more people but only a couple of others and my friends took seats in the small audience, not that it discouraged me or anything. The said people cheered and clapped, Amy jumping out of her seat to cheer me on, while Shadow gave a tinder smile, revealing it's self on his tan muzzle to all who cared to see.

I instantly brightened when I received the applause and the smile from Shadow, it was a rarity to see that grumpy hedgehog smile like that.

I gave a wave as the audience began to quite down, grabbing the micro phone from it's stand, "Sorry to keep you waitin!" I said, the microphone amplifying my voice throughout the room.

I spoke into the mic again, "I would like to sing the song called "Animal" by Neon Trees, I'm sure you guys heard it at least once right?" I asked, getting some 'woots' and cheers from the crowd. "Alrighty then! Here we go!" I pressed the mic onto my lips, the screen above the spectators flashed on and the music began to play.

_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

I directed my gaze towards the black hedgehog, my eyes lowering to give off a 'sexy' glare his way.

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals_

_We play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I wont get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight._

I swiftly twisted myself in a tight circle before I sung the chorus.

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

I quickly waved to Shadow before dashing back to the middle of the stage.

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

I gave him a wink, shaping my hands into a heart shape over my chest, skillfully holding the microphone as I did so.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's gettin heavier_

_And I wanna run and hide_

_I wanna run and hide._

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

I slightly bent my knees and dramatically threw my gloved hand over my forehead with my eyes closed, opening one a crack to catch the huge grin one Shadow's face.

He was ginning ear to ear!

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

I put my index finger to my lips as I continued to sing my heart out.

_It's just the world is quiet_

_So hush we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Woah I won't sleep tonight._

_I wont sleep tonight._

I gazed at my friends, Tails and Amy where clapping and shouting, while Knuckles was smirking, clapping his mitts together approvingly. Rouge was next to him smiling knowingly, her white ears catching every meaning of the words I had sung.

_Here we go again_

_Here we go agiain_

_Here we go again_

Before the chorus began again, I reattached the mic to it's stand, tipping the stand so the mic was close to my lips as I continued.

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_What are we waitin'-_

_Oh, oh here we go again_

_Oh, oh here we go again_

_Oh, oh here we go again_

_Oh, oh say goodbye to my heart tonight._

I glanced back at my lover, grinning widely as we made eye contact, singing the last parts of the song.

_Oh, oh _

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight!_

Applause erupted from the watchers, standing from their seats as I took an intake of breath from the constant use of my lungs, sweat buds sliding down my forehead.

I couldn't help but laugh as my friends scrambled onto the stage to give me their approval.

I got a nice big pat on the back from Knuckles, a high-five from Tails, and of course, a nice tackle from Amy, taking any oxygen left I hoped to replace squeezed out of me.

Once Amy let off, Rouge came up and patted me on the shoulder, "Nice job speedy." she complimented.

Tails joined in, "Yeah! You weren't the least bit rusty!" They all murmured in agreement.

"Aww, Thanks guys!" I thanked, finding my cheeks turning a bit red from all the praise as I sheepishly scratched my muzzle.

"But what made you pick out this song over any other?" questioned the echidna, giving me a quizzical look.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling back into an embrace as if to answer his question.

I couldn't help but gasp from surprise, he was good when it came to sneaking up on people.

"I think it's time we told them what we've been up too." announced Shadow to the group as he nuzzled into my shoulder.

My cheeks quickly betrayed me as I turned my attention to the group.

Knuckles had his jaw hanging open while Amy seemed a bit stunned.

"Heh, surprise?" I asked sheepishly to the two, unable to think of anything as Shadow continued to caress me with his muzzle.

I quickly became irritated about the situation and softly elbowed my counterpart in the stomach to show that help would be appreciated.

He coughed a bit from surprise and threw me a harmless glare before piping in, "We have been dating for the past three weeks."

He added, "Tails and Rouge where smart enough-". I interrupted him with a loud cough, glaring holes into his head.

He smirked, "What I mean to say is that Tails and Rouge found out on their own, everyone else, oblivious." he finished. The other two continued to stare, however Knuckles was the one to finally compose himself enough to ask a question.

"Why Shadow?" he asked, "Weren't you guys rivals or something?"

I looked over to Shadow before returning the redhead's gaze, "Well, it's a little hard to explain. It just happened I guess." I answered nervously, becoming worried now that Amy continued to stare blankly at us.

Tails noticed this too, thus he nudged the girl, "Hey Amy? You O.K.?" he asked, concern scrunching up his youthful face.

All she did was nod, finally blinking out of her trance. "I'm sorry Sonic, I was just a bit surprised." she mumbled, tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

I found my heart leaping out of my rib cage as she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry! I should be happy for you." she sniffled, "But I-". she choked up.

"I'm sorry." she repeated closing her deep green eyes to try and stop the flow of tears.

"No, I should be the one apologizing." I paused, hurt relevant in my voice, "I should have mentioned this sooner."

But before I could move to comfort her, Shadow was already there.

I was astonished when I saw him hug her; I believe the only people he really exchanged hugs with where his long lost Maria and me.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw Amy's expression was about as surprised as mine was.

In fact, everyone was pretty amazed at the show of comfort from my darker counterpart.

He patted her on the back, "No one should be apologizing." my lover stated, releasing the weeping girl from his friendly embrace.

"You have your feelings, we have ours." he told her, digging through his turned up quills to pull out a handkerchief.

I couldn't believe my eyes, 'He still truly had a caring side after all he had been through.' I thought, 'I really did pick the right choice'.

Amy seemed to hesitate before gratefully taking the cloth, wiping what was left.

"Promise me this." she said with more seriousness than I have ever seen her, "Take care of him for me."

Her bangs hid her expression for a moment before she lifted her gaze to meet the darker hedgehog's.

She looked determined despite what little tears she had left, "Or I will find you."

Shadow nodded in understanding, "I've kept Maria's promise to the very end, I will do the same with yours." he gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to me.

"Sonic?" he questioned, giving me a look that said, 'have anything else to add?'

I quickly stored those thoughts for a later time as I made my way over to Amy.

"Thank you Amy, I realize how hard this must be for you." I said sadly, shifting forward to give my own embrace.

I felt her shake in my grasp as she began to weep again, nuzzling her teary eyes into my shoulder.

To my pleasant surprise, everyone began to form a group hug around Amy.

"Don't worry Sweet cheeks, if you wanna have some one on one girl talk, I'm always here." Rouge reassured.

Tails piped in as well, "Where here for you Amy!"

Shadow came from behind and me and joined the group, grunting in approval at the supportive statements.

The only person that was missing was Knuckles, who awkwardly stood there, watching us with uncertainty.

I growled, "Knuckles, get over here before I beat you with a stick." everyone one except knuckles chuckled, even Amy giggled some despite her tears.

After that there was a pause before my blue ears picked up the low grumble of the red echidna making his way to the huddling group of friends.

As soon as he joined in all of us bursted out laughing.

"I think we should celebrate!" commented the albino bat, smirking as she made her way to the bar.

"Oh no you don't." shouted Knuckles as he charged after her.

Tails and I glanced at each other before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

I found myself surprised when I felt arms that weren't my counterpart's cape around me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Amy smiling at me, "Thank you for putting up with me for the past years." she laughed.

"Heh uh. You're welcome?" I responded, completely unaware of what I just agreed to. Before I knew it, I was smacked down with a pink hammer that belonged to none other than Amy.

I landed on my tail, allowing a startled gasp escape my peach lips, 'Boy I wasn't expecting that.' I thought as I rubbed my sore cheek.

"What was that for?" I whined, glaring holes into my lover's head as he couldn't stop from laughing.

"You weren't supposed to agree to that." answered Tails, laughing lightly as I stood.

Amy smirked, "Shadow might need to give you lessons on how to teat a women." she recommended.

All I could do was blush while fiddling with my head quills, giving a guilty look. I was doing that way to much…

"Heh, that actually might be a good idea." I agreed as Rouge called out from the bar area.

"Hey! Are we gonna have a party or what?" she questioned over the aggravated shouts from Knuckles.

Before I could comment, my hip became captive in the strong hands of the ultimate life form, "Sorry Rouge, we're going to have to pass." he called back.

I was about to protest when his lips crashed into mine, my complaints evaporating. Unfortunately, the kiss ended all too quickly, leaving me in a haze.

"We have things to do." he finished, the white bat grinning understandingly.

As he said that, my blue appendages heard the whispered voice of Amy. "I could get used to this." she offered to Tails, her cheeks tinted red.

All I could do was blink before I was lifted into the air, yelping helplessly as I was thrown over my shadow's muscular shoulder.

"We'll be seeing you." he gave a toothy grin before raising a gloved hand that contained a green emerald.

"Hey wait-!"

But I was cut off by Shadow's command of chaos control, and with that, I didn't get much sleep that night.

?The End?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**:**

I bet your asking yourselves, "What the hell is she talkin about! That has to be the END! It's rated Teen for Christ sake-"

Ok maybe not...

If you think or I think of any more random SonicXShadow shorts, I'll be puttin them in here and renaming the story SONADOW so I can stuff my ideas into one huge sick story.

_Beautiful isn't it?_

But honestly, I have better story lines to write about and I spend my whole day writing this one. FFFFFFFFFFFFF~ I really need to get back on track...  
>Anyway! This was just a short story that I felt the need to create.<p>

Also, what I have noticed in most SonicXShadow stories is that the writer makes Amy seem like the bitch. Not to be blunt or anything but it's true. And I can see why because Amy could get in the way of an relationship like such. Being Sonic's admirer, it would be possible (If she stopped being childish about the relationship) that she could actually be more likely situated as a love interest for Sonic.

So I took it upon myself, as a sonadow fan, to 'challange myself' and not make Amy Rose such an annoyance. And I'm pretty happy how it came out. Truthfully, this is how I would see things if Sonic and Shadow really DID fall for each other in the REAL thing.

Anyways~ I hope to post up more soon! Thank you to all who put up with me and my lateness! I won't let you down!


End file.
